Joey Vs Pegasus: The new Match of the Millennium
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Just a turn by turn idea I had if Joey had won in his Duel with Yugi and got to challenge Pegasus in his place.


Turn 1: Joey

Joey Sets a card and a monster.

Turn 2: Pegasus

Pegasus draws. He then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Red Archery Girl" (1400/1500) in Defense Position.

Turn 3: Joey

Joey draws. He then Flip Summons "Tiger Axe" (1300/1100) into Attack Position. Joey then activates his face-down "Lightning Blade" and equips it to "Tiger Axe", increasing its ATK by 800 ("Tiger Axe": 1300 → 2100). Pegasus activates his face-down "Tears of a Mermaid" to negate and destroy "Lightning Blade" ("Tiger Axe": 2100 → 1300).

Turn 4: Pegasus

Pegasus switches "Red Archery Girl" to Attack Position. "Red Archery Girl" attacks and destroys "Tiger Axe" (Joey: 2000 → 1900 LP).

Turn 5: Joey

Joey draws. He then Sets a monster.

Turn 6: Pegasus

Pegasus draws. He then Normal Summons "Ryu-Ran" (2200/2600) in Defense Position and switches "Red Archery Girl" to Defense Position. He then Sets a card.

Turn 7: Joey

Joey's hand contains "Battle Warrior", "Kunai with Chain", "Shield and Sword", and "Garoozis". Joey draws "Red-Eyes B. Dragon", which he Normal Summons in Defense Position and Sets a card.

Turn 8: Pegasus

Pegasus draws. He then switches "Ryu-Ran" to Attack Position. "Ryu-Ran" attacks "Red-Eyes B. Dragon", but Joey activates his face-down "Kunai with Chain" to forbid "Ryu-Ran" from attacking and increasing Red-Eyes B. Dragon's ATK by 500 ("Red-Eyes B. Dragon": 2400 → 2900).

Turn 9: Joey

Joey switches "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" to Attack Position. "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" attacks "Ryu-Ran", but Pegasus activates his face-down "Trap Displacement" to transfer the paralyzing effect of "Kunai with Chain" to "Red-Eyes B. Dragon", while giving Ryu-Ran 500 extra ATK. ("Red-Eyes B. Dragon": 2900 → 2400, "Ryu-Ran": 2200 → 2700).

Turn 10: Pegasus

"Ryu-Ran" attacks and destroys "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" (Joey: 1900 → 1600 LP).

Turn 11: Joey

Joey skips his turn.

Turn 12: Pegasus

Pegasus draws. He then activates "Toon World", transforming "Red Archery Girl" and "Ryu-Ran" into their Toon counterparts: "Toon Mermaid" (1400/1500) and "Manga Ryu-Ran" (2200/2600) respectively, but loses Kunai with Chain in the process. "Manga Ryu-Ran" attacks and destroys Joey's Set "Rock Ogre" (800/1200). Pegasus then uses the effect of "Toon World" to hide "Manga Ryu-Ran" within its pages. This means that Joey cannot attack "Manga Ryu-Ran" while it's within "Toon World". Pegasus then switches "Toon Mermaid" to Attack Position and Sets two cards.

Turn 13: Joey

Joey draws "Monster Reborn" and uses it to bring back "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. He attacks "Toon Mermaid", but being a "Toon" negates the attack. Going on the defensive, Joey then Sets "Battle Warrior" (700/1000) face-down. Pegasus activates his face-down "Gorgon's Eye", flipping "Battle Warrior" face-up and turning it to stone. While "Gorgon's Eye" is face-up on the field, when a Defense Position monster Joey controls is destroyed, Joey will take effect damage equal to half that monster's DEF, forcing him to leave "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" in attack mode.

Turn 14: Pegasus

Pegasus draws. He then activates his face-down "Doppleganger" and targets Joey's "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" for the effect of "Doppelganger". "Doppleganger" is Special Summoned as "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. "Toon World" then transforms "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" into "Red-Eyes Toon Dragon" (2400/2000). "Red-Eyes Toon Dragon" attacks and destroys "Battle Warrior". The effect of "Gorgon's Eye" activates (Joey: 1600 → 1100 LP). Pegasus then uses the effect of "Toon World" to hide "Red-Eyes Toon Dragon" and "Toon Mermaid" within the pages of "Toon World".

Turn 17: Joey

Joey draws. Pegasus then tries to figure out Joey's plan by reading his mind. At this point, Yami Yugi, Yugi and Tea remind Joey of their bond, which prevents Pegasus from knowing what Joey's hand contains or what he is planning, allowing Joey to Set the unknown card.

Turn 18: Pegasus

Pegasus releases "Red-Eyes Toon Dragon" from "Toon World". "Red-Eyes Toon Dragon" attacks. Pegasus believes that Joey has lost, but sees that "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" is safe inside "Fairy Box". Pegasus returns "Red-Eyes Toon Dragon" back into "Toon World".

Turn 19: Joey

Joey draws a card and subsequently Sets it. Pegasus tries to read Joey's mind to find out what the Set card was, but Joey's friends stop him so he doesn't know what the Set card is.

Turn 20: Pegasus

Pegasus draws. He then releases "Red-Eyes Toon Dragon" from "Toon World". "Red-Eyes Toon Dragon" attacks "Red-Eyes B. Dragon", but misses. Pegasus returns "Red-Eyes Toon Dragon" back into "Toon World".

Turn 21: Joey

Joey draws "Copycat" and subsequently Sets it.

Turn 22: Pegasus

Pegasus draws "Magical Neutralizing Force" and subsequently activates it, destroying "Fairy Box" and revealing "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". Pegasus releases "Red-Eyes Toon Dragon" from "Toon World".

"Red-Eyes Toon Dragon" attacks "Red-Eyes B. Dragon", but Joey activates his face-down "Copycat" to copy "Magical Neutralizing Force" and uses its effect. to destroy "Toon World", "Doppleganger" and "Gorgon's Eye". Since "Toon World" was destroyed, all of Pegasus's monsters that were affected by "Toon World" are returned to their 'normal' versions: "Red Archery Girl" (1400/1500) and "Ryu-Ran" (2200/2600). Joey then activates his second face-down "Double Magical Arm Bind" to protect "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from the attack of "Red-Eyes Toon Dragon", using "Red Archery Girl" and "Ryu-Ran" as shields, destroying both monsters and inflicting damage to Pegasus equal to the ATK difference between the attack and each of the destroyed monsters since they were his Monsters (Pegasus: 2000 → 800 LP). At this point, Pegasus turns the Duel into a Shadow Game.

Turn 23: Joey

Pegasus has just turned the Duel into a Shadow Game, increasing the power of his Millennium Eye and tells Joey he can read his mind again, allowing him to see "Trap Hole", "Axe Raider" "Shield and Sword" and "Garoozis", so Joey passes his turn.

Turn 24: Pegasus

Pegasus draws "Dark-Eyes Illusionist" and subsequently Normal Summons it (0/0) in Attack Position.

Turn 25: Joey

Joey draws. He then Normal Summons "Flame Swordsman" (1800/1600) in Attack Position.

Turn 26: Pegasus

Pegasus draws. He then Sets a card.

Turn 27: Joey

Joey draws. "Flame Swordsman" attacks "Dark-Eyes Illusionist", but this activates the effect of "Dark-Eyes Illusionist", which negates the attack and forbids "Flame Swordsman" from attacking.

Turn 28: Pegasus

Pegasus draws. He then activates his face-down "Black Illusion Ritual" to Tribute "Dark-Eyes Illusionist" and Ritual Summon "Relinquished" (0/0) in Attack Position. Pegasus activates "Relinquished's" effect, absorbing "Flame Swordsman".

Turn 29: Joey

Joey draws. "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" attacks "Relinquished", but due to the effect of "Relinquished", "Flame Swordsman" is destroyed instead and the battle damage that Pegasus would have taken is inflicted to Joey instead (Joey: 1100 → 500 LP) ("Relinquished": 1800 → 0/1600 → 0/0).

Turn 30: Pegasus

Pegasus draws. He then activates the effect of "Relinquished", equipping "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" to itself and increasing its ATK and DEF by the ATK and DEF of "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" ("Relinquished": 0 → 2400/0 → 2000).

Turn 31: Joey

Yami switches back to Joey. Joey draws a card and subsequently Sets it. He then Normal Summons "Garoozis" (1800/1500) in Defense Position.

Turn 32: Pegasus

"Relinquished" attacks and destroys "Garoozis". Pegasus then Normal Summons "Jigen Bakudan" (200/1000) in Attack Position. Due to its effect, "Jigen Bakudan" cannot be selected as an attack target, and it will self-destruct and destroy every monster on Pegasus's side of the field during Joey's second End Phase after "Jigen Bakudan" was Summoned. After that, both players will take damage equal to the original ATK of the monsters they owned. This would be 0 damage to Pegasus and 2400 damage to Joey.

Turn 33: Joey

Back outside, Yami Yugi uses the Millennium Puzzle's power to break through a section of the darkness of the Shadow Realm and his friends then continue to encourage him to win. Joey draws. Pegasus tries to read his mind in order to see what card Joey drew, but due to his friends supporting him, Pegasus's Millennium Eye is blocked. Joey Summons and activates the effect of "Time Wizard" (500/300) and succeeds, so its effect warps Pegasus' "Jigen Bakudan", rendering it useless and unable to explode, while "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" is freed, as "Relinquished" becomes a hollow husk that falls apart and winds up destroyed.

Turn 34: Pegasus

Pegasus draws, but with "Jigen Bakudan" warped by the Effect of "Time Wizard", he passes his turn.

Turn 35: Joey

Joey draws and plays "Dragon Nails", increasing the attack of "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" by 600 ("Red-Eyes B. Dragon": 2400 → 3000). He then ends his turn with a Set card.

Turn 36: Pegasus

Pegasus draws and uses "Silent Doom" to revive Relinquished. He then Normal Summons "Thousand-Eyes Idol" (0/0) in Attack Position. He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Relinquished" with "Thousand-Eyes Idol" and Fusion Summon "Thousand-Eyes Restrict" (0/0) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Thousand-Eyes Restrict", none of Joey's monsters can attack or change their battle positions.

Pegasus then tries to activate the effect of "Thousand-Eyes Restrict" to equip "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" to "Thousand-Eyes Restrict", but Joey activates his face-down "Take One Chance" to bring back one random Card from his Graveyard. The Card chosen is "Time Wizard", causing "Thousand-Eyes Restrict" absorb "Time Wizard" instead. The effect of "Time Wizard" then activates, landing on a Skull and destroying itself, while Joey take 250 Points of damage due to Time Wizard's effect (Joey: 500 → 250 LP). It doesn't faze him because Pegasus' "Thousand-Eyes Restrict" was damaged by the power of "Time Wizard", up to the point where it is old, gray skinned and blind.

Turn 37: Joey

With "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" released from the effect of "Thousand-Eyes Restrict", "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" attacks and destroys "Thousand-Eyes Restrict" (Pegasus: 800 → 0 LP).


End file.
